Concept Scene
by SSTR87
Summary: So, I had this epiphany of writing a story or rather a pair of stories in which DC Earth is replaced by DBZ Earth. This is a scene I'm putting together in which Superman gets to stretch his legs and fight someone on his level.
1. Chapter 1

(Clark flexed his right arm after having deflected the energy blast aimed at his only remaining friends. He could feel the warmth of the yellow Sun, an object that he'd been deprived of for a full year now. That all too familiar sensation of his solar reserves being replenished made the Kryptonian inhale sharply.

Vegeta looked up from his place, seated on a random boulder as he took in the appearance of the earth man that they assumed to be Kakarott. "Well, you're certainly no Saiyan, are you, Earther?" Vegeta taunted as he slowly rose to his feet. He pressed a button on the side of his scouter. The digits represented by symbol no one on earth could discern flashed away, climbing higher and higher as the yellow boosted Superman's energy levels into the stratosphere.

Nappa, virtually unscathed from the prior battle raised an eyebrow. "What's the scouter say, Prince Vegeta?" he asks Superman assumed a powerful fighting stance, one foot in front of the other both hands raised the left higher than the right as he got set for this showdown.

Vegeta grit his teeth, anger clear on his face. "The thing must be broken. His power level's already at nine thousand and steadily rising, " the prince declared as he tossed his scouter from his head to the ground.

"What?! Nine thousand?! There's no way he's that syringe! Not in just one year!" Nappa roared, openly defiant of the device and its readings.

Superman narrowed his eyes as red beams emerged slamming into the scouter on the larger Saiyan's head, destroying the device. "So, I take it that device is how you found Earth?" the man of steel asked, having already guessed.

Nappa glared as his rage started to get the better of him. "Dammit, that hurt you little punk!" he raged as he charged forward.

A massive fist impacted Superman's face, full bore at speeds not even the Flash could follow. In fact, the young man in red could only blink and point in astonishment, realizing for the first time that Nappa had truly been playing around with the group this whole time.

The impact was explosive, striking with the force of an atom bomb and sending a concussive wave that rippled the very air and thundered, knocking the three onlookers from their feet as the very earth beneath their feet trembled.

Dust rose and obscured the vision of all in the clearing with the exception of Nappa and Superman. To Nappa's ever increasing ire, the full force blow did nothing to Superman, not even bending the cartilage of the Earther's nose.

Surprise gave way to fear as Superhuman reached up and ensnared the man's wrist with his left hand and drew back his right hand. "My turn," he taunted before punching the bald giant in the gut, doubling him over.

"GAH!" Nappa gasped as he felt all the air rush from his lungs and his stomach demanded to empty itself of its contents. "This... Thus is impossible..." Nappa gaped, wrapping his arms over his gut.

Superman gave a stern frown. "I wa terrified before you beasts arrived on Earth... Terrified that I was too strong. That this world was too fragile," the man in blue spoke, finally having something to vent his frustrations on.

With Nappa and Superman still being obscured, Vegeta frowned and stomped his way over to his previously discarded scouter before replacing it on his right ear. A few presses turned the machine on and gave the diminutive prince a read out.

"Huh? There's no way!" raged Vegeta at the numbers reflected. Yet as he pressed several more buttons it clearly indicated Nappa and his stable power level while Superman's continued to rise. "How can he continue to get stronger like this?" he wondered, considering how he can turn this situation back to his favor.

Nappa, though outclassed in every sense, was a true Saiyan warrior and an elite. A fact which he had made quite clear as he swung fists and feet in a blurring display of power at Earth's greatest defender, his strikes missing continually.

"There's no way you're stronger than me, Earther! I'm an elite Saiyan! Stronger than any other Saiyan outside the super elite!" Nappa offered as if saying the words would make them true.

Superman, still evading the devastating blows without concern decided enough was enough. "Enough!" shouted Superman, catching both the Saiyan's fists and holding the larger hands tightly.

Nappa refused to listen and even with his hands caught opened his mouth and fired a brilliant yellow energy blast that rocked the area with unparalleled power.

Superman, even with his power boost, was not immune and found himself rocketing backwards, digging a trench through the ground for nearly a mile while Nappa panted, using his right forearm to wipe at his mouth. "Now you're dead!" the bald man cried out, charging a white energy ball in the palms of his hands, both palms aimed at the superhero. Superman only had a moment to react as the energy blast came hurtling down at us prone form.

"Nappa, enough!" came Vegeta's command as he suddenly appeared in the gap, one hand holding the blast back as Napa poured on the power.

It took a few moments for the bright lights to subside as Nappa cut the power to his attack. "P-Prince Vegeta? What gives?!" he demands.

Vegeta takes a moment to glare at his underling before speaking. "While I don't normally have a problem blowing up a world, I'd like to be near my spaceship, you dolt!" he decrees in anger.

Diana and Bart look to one another. "You... You gotta be kidding me!" Shazaam asks around a swollen lip as he makes his way to the pair of survivors. "That guy was gonna destroy the whole planet?!"

Neither of the other two could say anything.

"Oh... Yeah... Gee, sorry, Vegeta..." Nappa offered as he reflected on his rash actions, running a hand across the back of his bald head.

Vegeta ignored Nappa in favor of turning around to face Superman with a dark, sinister smile on his face. "It seems your power level has finally tapered off, Earther. And while it is high, at nineteen thousand, it's simply not enough when facing an elite Saiyan like myself," Vegeta taunts as he fully turns to face Superman.

"N-nineteen THOUSAND?!" Nappa rages, disbelieving. Sure, he knew that this guy was trouncing him, but come on! That kind of power was impossible to gain in only a year's time!

Superman dusted off his suit with a self-assured look in his eyes and deep anger prominent on his face. "I don't care what you say, Prince Vegeta. You come to my world, murder millions! And then kill my friends... There's nothing in this universe that's gonna stop me from taking you down!" he declared.

Vegeta frowned and took a step back, almost fearful. There was such resolve in those eyes! He'd never felt such a conviction before in the gaze of any person he had killed, and there had been trillions, quadrillions even! Yet, his nerves were on fire as if in the presence of /him/...

For a time there were no words. No one moved. Not the onlookers, not the combatants. No one...

A breeze blew through the dusty ruins and landscape, carrying ash and dirt in its wake.

Acting as if a referee calling the start of a match, a white scarf danced in the breeze and landed at Superman's feet. Faster than Flash, Diana or Billy could perceive the Saiyan Prince and Krypton's last known son vanished.

*BOOM! THOOM!*

The very air ripped and radiated with rings of concussive force, disturbing the very molecules as the two energy titans traded blows.

A violent wind kicked up, messing up Diana's hair before the two seemed to rematerialize a distance away, Superman with his right arm raised, blocking Vegeta's left kick, before vanishing again only to return in the air, Superman using a double axe-handle to slam down on Vegeta's crossed forearms.

The two floated back, away from the other, each panting.

It was a new experience for Superman, being caught out of breath. Normally he could perform at 100% indefinitely, but it seemed against this Saiyan menace he was pushing himself to 120% just to hang with him.

Now. I'm sure you're wondering how a person can go beyond 100%. The answer comes from the fact that he's been running only on solar energy, but now he's also using his equally balanced ki. And the act of utilizing his life energy is draining, even if he does replenish his spent energy swiftly.


	2. Another DBZ x JLU X-over idea

Goku smiled warmly as he reappeared in his homeworld in Kami's Lookout. Surrounding him were all of the men he grew up with and his son, Gohan. Strange as it sounds, he couldn't sense anyone else powerful on the planet.

"Huh, I would have thought the Saiyans would be here by now," he grumbled.

/"Goku,"/ came a telepathic summons from King Kai in the other world. /"The Saiyans... They made a left in Albuquerque,"/ the god joked with a snicker.

"Huh?" Goku noised as he didn't really get the joke.

"Albuquerque, isn't that some kind of a pie or something," wondered Yachirobi as he scratched at his cheek.

King Kai sighed and conveyed his sense of annoyance. /"Never mind,"/ he whined in annoyance. /"Geez, none of these guys have a sense of humor... Anyway, the Saiyans went to the wrong Earth. They're in the East Galaxy. That gives you guys another three years to train for them."/

Goku's eyes widened in amazement. "Th-three more years?! That's great," he cheered proudly. "Hey, where's Bulma and Chichi," he inquired of the gathered and several people shuffled uncomfortably.

Gohan was elected by Krillin shoving him forwards negligently. "Uhhh... Mom's back home. She's been kept out of the loop and Bulma's on her way here with Master Roshi," he offered but seemed to be hiding something.

Goku nodded happily and focused on Roshi's ki. "Be right back guys," he cheered happily and flew off into the distance at such a speed that everyone could only gape.

"H-he's... So fast," Krillin stuttered. The others gathered could only blink and nod.

(Some two hundred miles away)

Bulma was focused on her flight and watching for any cross air traffic. What she wasn't prepared for was Goku suddenly appearing against the windshield of her ship!

"GAH! GOKU," she shrieked, Roshi, Turtle and Oolong all screaming in fright as Bulma released the flight controls to clutch at heart.

"Eee," Goku noised as he grinned at Bulma and the gathered with a bright smile. "Hey guys," he cheered as he held the craft tightly in place...

(East Galaxy Earth)

Welcome to Gotham City. It's not a particularly pretty city, what its high rate of super villian crime and the normal seedy underground world.

But today at three in the afternoon everything would change. All eyes looked up to the sky as twin meteorites punched into the atmosphere and burned the sky unerringly.

*"This is Gotham 1 reporter, Angelica Timings,"* came the voice and video a young twenty-something woman as she stood backlighted by the burning orbs to here back. *"I was supposed to be shooting about a community coming together to root out the local drug syndicate, but this once in a lifetime opportunity presented itself.

*"Two meteorites have punched through the atmosphere and we are going to give this ultra rare glimpse of their entry. According to reports NASA had never seen, much less tracked these two nearing our planet, but judging by their size they should burn up anytime now,"* she educated as she had the camera pan to focus solely on the burning objects that didn't seem to be burning away.

In fact, they appeared to be coming closer to their location.

*"Hey Johnny, is it just me or are they getting closer,"* Angelica pondered as she held her hand over her brow.

The camera shuffled a little as he nodded.

Before either could say more the two orbs smashed with full force into the city, streaking through several skyscrapers and finally landing in on a main street with matching craters nearly a hundred feet deep.

Angelica and Johnny were the first on scene as they raced up to craters, filming the destruction wrought on the city. *"The damage is apocalyptic,"* Angelica cried in dismay as scattered bodies and limbs littered the streets.

She slid to a halt at the edge of the crater and looked within. She could clearly make out the orbs as hatches cracked and hissed releasing what was inside.

*"Oh God,"* she gasped, *"these aren't meteorites at all! It's done kind of invasion! Earth is being invaded again,"* she panicked.

Two men steepled free of the orbs as Johnny held his cam steadily, zooming in on their faces. The first he laid eyes on was a tall, nearly eight foot man with a bald head and Fu Manchu mustache, he was clad in some torso covering armor with shoulder guards, a brown belt, white gloves and boots each with the matching brown belt design.

To the first man's side was a tiny man, possibly a henchman as he wasn't as large and imposing, with a widows peak to die for and hair that cascaded in an upward fashion. He wore a blue bodysuit similar to diver's wetsuit and had the same body armor on as the taller one.

The two spoke before floating out of the hole in the street. The bald one shouted loud, his voice reverberating through the city. "We're here for your dragon balls," he shouted angrily. "Bring them to us or we'll destroy this whole planet," Nappa demanded as she charged up his right hand, indeed and middle fingers raising together.

The video feed ended abruptly.

(Justice Satellite)

All eyes in the council turned to Jean as the Marian suddenly gasped in panic. "Hey, are you alright," Batman asked in concern, seeing the man fall into a panic.

"But, that's not possible," he rasped, his throat suddenly dry. As he spoke those words alarms began blaring as the satellite went to red alert status.

"Hey, what's going on," Flash wondered as he looked between his friend Jean and the flashing lights with a frown on his face.

Superman rose to his full height and loomed over everyone present. "Let's go find out," he commanded as the Justice League raced to the primary monitor room. There on the screen was a crater where Gotham once stood, even her suburbs and surrounding townships were gone.

Everyone paled at the sight. Batman stumbled forward and touched a hand to the screen. "What kind of bomb could have done this," he whispered as he realized that everything he held dear was no longer.

Jean, shaking and trembling made his way into the room so pale that he was nearing gray. "S-Saiyans," he whispered. "But, they shouldn't be around anymore," he whispered.

"Saiyans," Superman repeated in awe. "What are they? Aliens, robots," he offered as many types of creatures had invaded the Earth before, but none had created this type of damage before.

Jean shook his head, weakly. "For many eons my people and a peaceful race known as Kinassians have been constant contact with one another. Their people were as advanced as any race we've ever encountered, but in addition to their technology they possessed a special power. The ability to witness future events. They warned us that they would be wiped out by a warrior race of super monsters," he explained as he began to slowly regain his normal color.

"A monster race," Flash asked in concern.

Jean nodded. "A team of four low ranking Saiyans destroyed all life on Kanassa, but not before they revealed the Saiyans would be wiped out themselves by their employer. These two invaders should not exist, much less be here," he explained, almost sounding like he was whimpering.

Superman frowned. "There's only two of them, surely we can take them," he formed standing tall. The rest of the League agreed and raced to the Javelin.

Jean was the last to leave the room and whispered, "I hope you're right, Superman."

(With Goku)

"So that's what I was hoping to approach you about," Goku admitted with a smile on his face.

Bulma stroked her chin cutely and nodded to herself. "Okay, a training area with ten times gravity," she mused. "I could do that, but it may take a few months to get it ready."

Goku nodded his head happily as he hugged his blue-haired best friend. "Great! I knew I could count on you, Bulma," he praised as he set her down, not noticing the light blush.

"Uh yeah, Goku. Just count on me," she stated proudly.

Goku nodded as he turned to Turtle and patted his head softly. "Hi there, old friend, how have you been doing?"

Turtle smiled fondly at Goku. "I've been alright," he announced with a slow trait to his voice.

Oolong grinned proudly at Goku. "Man, you sure look tougher, Goku!"

"Oh yeah," Goku cheered throwing punches that ripped through the sound barrier with ease. "Never felt lighter or stronger," he announced.

Roshi smiled as he nested his face in Bulma's rear. "Yeah, light and strong," he mimicked in ecstasy.

"Eeek," Bulma shrieked before pummeling the old perv. "Watch what you're doing there, mister!"

Roshi rubbed the top of his head as a knot formed. "I'll have you know that I was watching quite closely," he grumbled.

Goku waved at everyone. "Well, I've gotta head home to Chichi. In sure she's worried about me," he announced, vanishing in a flash.

"W-wait, Goku," Bulma called out, but only wisps of spent energy drifted down.

(East Galaxy)

"OOF!" Wonder Woman cried out as Nappa buried his fist into her gut, sending her tumbling end over end. Flash appeared behind the burly man and made give a speed assault, only to be surprised by the brute's incredible speed when an elbow dropped in his neck sending him into the ground with a cloud of dust.

"Hahaha, hey as a team these guys are pretty fun to fight," the bald man announced, enjoying his game.

As Nappa looked over he speed Superman fighting seven Saibamen all hurling energy at one another as the man of steel was forced to rein in his tremendous strength in order to not kill the plant-based creatures.

It was only this reason that Superman was still occupied. Vegeta was laughing his short ass off as he watched the man of steel zipping between attacks and lowering his punch strength.

"What do you hope to accomplish by holding back Kryptonian," Vegeta taunted. "You're under a yellow sun, you should be a near god by now."

Superman managed to knock out a couple Saibamen without killing them as he answered. "You know what I am?"

Vegeta scoffed as if the question insulted hits intelligence. "You're wearing the Kryptonian alphabet on your chest, fool. Not to mention I've had my fair share of battles with your people before we were ordered to destroy your planet," he smirked as he gave the announcement.

Superman paused and stared, looking at Vegeta. 'He's lying, Clark,' he thought with a firmness. "Krypton was destroyed by natural causes when the core destabilized," he returned.

Vegeta crossed his arms and watched as the Saibamen's attacks bounced off the caped superhero, no longer having effect as his attention was elsewhere.

"Come now, Kryptonian, your race were said to be geniuses. What's natural about a core destabilizing," Vegeta taunted as he held the proverbial carrot out.

Superman paled as his mind raced through facts. "According to reports we were mining minerals from the core," he whispered, hoping to assuage himself.

Vegeta barked in laughter again. "What space-faring race mines their own planet's core when they're surrounded by hundreds of unoccupied planets," Vegeta pointed out as he slapped his knee in humor.

Superman fell to his knees. "You mean, my people were," he paused in his question, not sure if he could bring himself to finish the inquiry.

"What? Exterminated, put down like rabid dogs, swept away into cosmic dust on a whim," Vegeta taunted as he strides up to the last Kryptonian. "I'll even give you one better. The name of the Saiyan that destroyed Krypton. It was Nappa," he whispered into Superman's ear, mirth playing across his lips.

An electrically charged battle mace crashed against Vegeta's skull but he didn't even budge. "A Thanargarian," he noted, snatching Shayera's weapon and slapping her away. "What are you doing on this planet," he questioned.

Hawkgirl tore through the air on course to punch Vegeta who allowed it to connect. I, Prince Vegeta, have asked you a question, girl," he thundered.

Shayera shivered and fell back a pace, kneeling. "M-my Lord, I... I didn't recognize you, Prince Vegeta. I'm on assignment here until the main fleet arrives. Ordered to protect the planet from all threats," she announced.

Vegeta scoffed and flippantly waved at her. "Go entertain Nappa, and do try not to die," he joked as the interaction went unnoticed.

Superman finally snapped out of his dazed state and rise, smoke burning at the edges of his eyes while said eyes burned an unnatural crimson. "Nappa, in ending you today," he swore boldly, walking towards the bald man as electricity danced along his form.

A brave Saiyaman jumped in the path only be swatted aside like chaff in the wind. Nappa paused in his battle, Jean in the form of some dragon creature wrapped about his body while he was coming Wonder Woman in his right hand and holding Green Lantern by the front of his suit in his left.

"Eh," he called out with surprise, a nasty smirk on his face. "Why are there so many aliens on this works," he pondered, flinging the Amazonian, Lantern and Martian Manhunter aside.

Vegeta laughed again as Superman moved faster than Nappa could see and buried his fist in the former General's gut. "I told him about how you destroyed Krypton, Nappa," he announced in good cheer as Nappa tumbled along the ground, quickly righting himself and wiping a bit of blood from his lips.

"Oh, I take it he's all riled up now," Nappa considered and looked up. "And living under a yellow star," he noted. "At least I won't get bored. Hey Kryptonian, let's play a game," he taunted, charging a blast in his hand. He hurled the explosive power at Flash whose eyes widened as death approached.

Superman was suddenly in the path of the blast, but rather than explode it enveloped his body and made his form seem darker, like a shadow was cast over him. Superman looked at his arms and chest before looking up.

"Ha, gotcha in one try," Nappa announced. "Many years ago your purple kept meddling in our affairs. And since you were damn near immortal gods under the yellow stars, we came up with an attack that prevents you soaking up solar energy," Nappa informed as he charged Superman.

His punch, as fast as lightning was still slow to Superman who avoided the blow, returning with a punch of his own that doubled the massive man over. "While you may have cut me if from the sun, I still have plenty of energy," he returned.

Nappa grinned as he coughed up a bit of blood. "Sure, but let's see which one lasts longer, House of El," he teased.

Vegeta smirked as he looked on, seated atop the unconscious and unmoving form of Green Lantern. Around the area only Wonder Woman seemed able to reclaim her feet. His eyes fell on the woman with interest. Nothing sexual, just curiosity. "What are you, woman?"

Diana glared as she stood proudly. "An Amazon," she bellowed as her right fist buried itself into Vegeta's chest. Only it didn't budge. She stepped back in awe. "That's not possible," she whispered. Only someone like Doomsday or Superman could take a hit like that and shake it off.

Vegeta smirked and dusted his armor off. "You fools wrote me off because Nappa is taller. That was your most grievous error. Nappa is one of my play things," he informed with a savage grin.

A reverberating thud vibrated the air as if a bomb had gone off followed by another and another. Diana took her eyes off of Vegeta for only a moment to glimpse Superman and Nappa flashing to and fro at speeds she had no hope of achieving. Once in awhile the two pause during an impact as the air twisted and the earth beneath her feet trembled.

"What... What are you," how can you possibly be so powerful," she whispered.

Vegeta's smirk couldn't be more arrogant. "I'm Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans," he crowed with confidence. "And once I have the dragon balls, I'll be immortal," he stated calmly.

Diana's eyes widened as fear for the first time went up her spine. 'By Hera, don't let these two discover the elixir of life,' she prayed mentally.

High above, the Olympian gods trembled. Zeus rushed back and forth as he gathered everything off import into a magic sack that had no bottom. Hera, his beloved wife was just as panicked, foregoing her perfumes and makeup for things that could be used in trade on other planets. It would seem their time here was at an end!

Back below, new Justice League members were arriving alongside many villains all in the hopes of saving their world. What they thought would happen was a slugfest they could enter, what they were treated to was Flash and Superman moving so fast against Nappa that only a few could keep track. But, there were still the Saibamen that were now bored.

With sinister giggles the green plants charged the new arrivals with speed and strength none were ready for. The group of a hundred strong were whittled down to the in an instant, some dead, some merely unconscious, but Supergirl, Shazaam and Black Adam were still in the fight, doing their best to put the Saibamen down.

Supergirl delivered an earth shattering punch to her for that split its skull height-wise and covered her green ichor. "Ew, that's so gross!"

Vegeta perked up, his attention no longer on Wonder Woman as he looked over and spotted yet another Kryptonian. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," he barked as he took to his feet. "Girl," he barked harshly. "How many more Kryptonians are on this blasted planet," he asked of Supergirl.

The blonde paused in wiping herself of goo and stared into the eyes of the shorter man. "Who wants to know," she asked with her typical teenage angst.

Vegeta said nothing but was suddenly before Kara and buried his fist so far into her gut it looked like her spine exploded from her back. Catching her by her lovely blonde locks of hair, he reiterated his question. "I'll ask again. How many," he demanded.

One or two Kryptonians were no problem with Nappa's technique, but an unknown variable was caustic. He couldn't afford to be blindsided here. Not when he was so close.

The sound thunder permeated the air as Black Adam crashed full force into Vegeta from behind, tossing the short man away. "Unhand her you fiend," the antihero barked.

Vegeta climbed to his feet and took in the vision of Black Adam and laughed. "You again," he teased. "How many times will we cross paths? You'll never be strong enough to stop me, Adam," he taunted with a haughty cackle.

Adam grimaced. It was true, as many times as he tried stopping Frieza's empire from growing, Vegeta had always been to knock him away and exterminate all the life on the world.

Shazaam crashed into Vegeta from behind, again making Vegeta tumble away. With a sneer, he got to his feet wiping at his mouth. "I don't much appreciate being attacked from behind, but if that's the way you want to play," he threatened.

Suddenly he spun backwards and caught Supergirl's fist, the impact meaty and visibly distorting the air. "Um, oops," Kara jested with a cute smile.

Vegeta smirked, looking into the girl's eyes. "You, I like," he noted as he punched her in the face, sending her careening backwards, digging a massive trough until she impacted and was buried under a mountain in the distance.

Shazaam and Black Adam surged to double team Vegeta, punches flaring like pistons as the two weaved in and out, encircling the Prince of Saiyans who was hard-pressed to deflect every blow. While attacks at the strength these possessed was negligent, the magic enfused in every strike would bypass his tough body and ignore his armor. He had learned this long ago when fighting Black Adam.

A loud crack reverberated the air saw to Nappa tumbling to a stop at Vegeta's feet, unconscious. Vegeta powered his aura and flung away the magic users just in time to dodge Superman who came in at near the speed of light.

As such, the shockwave of the Kryptonian threw Vegeta for a loop, end over end. Superman, with torn suit and his cape in tatters stood proud, every bit the icon of power. "Thank you, Vegeta for telling me the truth of my people's destruction and even giving me the chance for revenge," he offered as he stepped towards the Saiyan prince who was in the process of righting himself.

Vegeta wiped away at lips and spat some blood. "How could you move so fast," he puzzled, watching as arcs of lightning raced through the man's now visible aura.

Superman smirked. "Yes, I'm a Kryptonian and get infinite energy from the yellow sun. However, I've fought countless people who cut me off from the yellow radiation. So, I was forced to train, and train really hard," he informed as he burst forward, his fist coming up in a boxer's body shot.

A shockwave twisted the air from the impact, the soil beneath the two buckled and came away a splintered wreck and Vegeta felt an all-too-familiar pain.

The Saiyan prince soared through the air, gagging as he went end over end. He had the mindset to trigger his scouter and balked as it read Superman's power level before exploding against his face. "Thirty Thousand and climbing," he whimpered.

Clark closed on Vegeta and beat him at hypersonic speeds like a flimsy punching bag. Every blow shook the region violently as arcs of power danced over the two.

Vegeta managed a quick elbow to Superman's face and dashed away at extreme speed. As he looked behind himself at Superman stumbling in the air he smirked. But that feeling died violently when he bumped into Superman.

Superman was there, hovering with his arms crossed as he looked at Vegeta while his after image in the distance faded away. "Oh, I'm a lot faster than you think," he taunted.

Vegeta bit his cheek and cursed. "I refuse to lose to some Kryptonian! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Seeing a chance to get some verbal retribution, Superman spoke calmly. "The way I hear it, your race was exterminated as well. So that makes you a prince of what, two people," he taunted.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and his anger overrode his sense. "Mind your tongue," he cried out, a fist slamming into Superman's face, sending the caped hero flying back. With a little space, Vegeta began charging a blast in his right hand. "You know, sometimes we Saiyans come across freaks like you that can surpass us in strength. But, we evolved to to allow for a transformation.

"On the nights of full moons, we can change into truly monstrous forms," Vegeta was explaining as he hurled the ball of energy into the sky. "But, sometimes the full moon is too far away or never occurs," he said as the ball exploded, creating a full moon in the sky in the middle of the day.

All conscious eyes watched as Vegeta swelled and increased in height to nearly forty meters. His body changed from human-like to more of a gorilla with a baboons face, his skintight outfit increasing to match his size transformation.

"Behold, the Oozaru! I'm now stronger by ten fold," he roared, an echoing snarl adding an animalistic bass to his voice.

Shazaam moved to attack from being but found himself flanked impossibly fast by Vegeta who opened his mouth and let loose a blast that reduced him to ashes.

"Hahaha," he bellowed. "That's one annoyance down," he cheered.

Way off in the distance Kara was just managing to climb free of her grave, her uniform ripped to shreds, yet covering her modestly. "Whoa, as full moon," she noted as Stargirl landed next to her.

"Hey, Supergirl, lazing about on the job again," she kidded.

Kara smiled at her fellow blonde. "You know me, always sitting the big fights out," she returned.

Both teens took to the air and raced to help Wonder Woman who was now on her own against two Saibamen.

Supergirl let off a strafing run with her heat vision. The critter she zapped popped like so much popcorn, drenching Diana in steamed vegetables.

While Stargirl took care of the other Saibaman, Kara grinned sheepishly. "What, veggies are good for your skin," she offered meekly while Wonder Woman wiped the sludge from her hair.

"Honestly," Diana complained. She was never getting this gunk out of her hair, she just knew it!

A deep roar shook the terrain as Nappa shifted into his Oozaru form, flexing his massive muscles. "Oh yeah! I feel good! I feel great," he cheered as he did a little warm up.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me," Kara whined.

Diana smirked at the girl and cracked her knuckles. "You always did want to be part of the real fights," she taunted as she worked the kinks out of her arm bracers.

"Me and my big mouth," Supergirl noted as she fell into a ready stance.

Stargirl held her staff at the ready. "I'm not gonna be anything but a burden up close, so I'll lend cover fire," she informed, earning a nod from Wonder Woman.

At that moment Black Adam arrived. "Ladies," he addressed. "I'll lend my services to you, but I should warn you, I've never once faced an Oozaru," he intoned dramatically.

Diana nodded and flew at top speed towards Nappa, her fist pulled back for a punch.

Supergirl saw this and zipped away to attack from the other side in a scissors movement.

Nappa grinned greedily as he dodged the attacks despite his immense forty meter height. "You've gotta do better than that," he taunted.

A short distance away Vegeta and Superman were busy exchanging blows at incredible speeds. Only Flash could see what was happening and since he couldn't fly, he was relegated to being a cheerleader.

Blue energy met purple with a blistering heat, eating up the surrounding landscape as Vegeta let loose his Garlic Gun and superman matched him with his red and blue biofield energy.

"Why won't you just roll over and die, Kryptonian," Vegeta demanded angrily, wanting to crush the alien like a bug. He'd never been met by such resistance aside from beatings from Frieza and his two favorite lackeys.

While he and Kiwi were known rivals and always on each others heels, Vegeta had never used his transformation.

Superman smirked as he and Vegeta let their attacks ebb away. "That should be obvious, /Prince/," he noted, slandering the title. "This world is under my protection and I would never allow you or anyone else to destroy her."

Moving like the lightning arcing through his aura, Superman closed on Vegeta and bashed him over the head several times before darting away from Vegeta's retaliatory swipe. He closed again, beating the monkey like some demented flea.

No matter what Vegeta was trying, it just wasn't enough to keep up, much less stop the man. With a roar he took the skies, edging upon the heavens. "I may not be able to beat you, I can take away /everything you hold dear/," he thundered as he put everything he had into charging an attack and sent mile-wide beam at the Earth.

"Watch as your home burns," he roared in beastial rage.

Superman gasped, there was nothing he could do to stop the entirety of the wide beam. It then that a crimson beam emerged from the earth at the point of impact, lightning crackling all throughout it. As Superman looked closer, he realized it Flash moving so fast that the energy attack was being sucked into the Speed Force.

"What are you waiting for, Supes," Flash shouted out. "I got this, you take out that moon thing and finish this fight," he called up with a cocky grin, glad to be of help again.

Superman smiled proudly and raced, full-speed at the floating moon ball. Vegeta's eyes widened but he couldn't get away from attacking the Earth in time!

"Nappa, stop him! He's gonna-" Vegeta's words died on his lips as Superman burst his moon orb and he felt the flow of blux waves peter off.

Flash grinned as he felt the last of the energy wave go into the Speed Force. "Oh, now it's on," he cheered as he zipped in a tight circle, forming a tornado below Vegeta that sucked him in.

The Saiyan prince easily overpowered the winds and looked around for the source of this attack. "There," he announced throwing an energy ball at Flash.

At the last moment Superman swatted the attack away. "You can give up now, or I can keeping beating you like a drum," he taunted Vegeta who now suffered a swollen eye, bruised cheeks and fractures all throughout his armor.

Flash folded his arms over his chest and leaned on Superman's shoulder. "That's right, what the big guy said. So run along now and don't come back," he taunted as he stuck out his tongue.

Vegeta clenched his jaws tightly. "You haven't defeated me, Kryptonian! I won't back down until you ki-" Vegeta's words were abruptly cut off as was his power as he tipped forwards, eyes glazed over.

Hovering above the Saiyan was Superman, his hand still in a chopping position. "Until what, I kill you? It doesn't work that way here," he noted.

Diana blasted Nappa with a right haymaker that caused the bald man to stumble back a few steps and shake the cobwebs. It was the opening Supergirl and Stargirl were waiting on as they moved for the kill. Kara laid into Nappa with everything that she had while Stargirl blasted the Saiyan with unerring magical bolts.

Nappa cried out as he found himself squatting and pushed into a fetal position. Stargirl acted quickly and conjured magical cuffs for Nappa's limbs and a muzzle over his mouth.

"Yeah, we did it," Stargirl cheered.

"Totally, girl power rocks," Supergirl cheered, making Diana high five her. Diana shook her head but a faint smile was on her face.

Black Adam sighed at being ignored as he pulled his lump-addled body from a newly created mesa.

High above, the Olympians did not stop preparations to vacate. They knew this was only the beginning. After all, Frieza would be curious why so many super powered entities were gathered here. Eons of planning to overthrow the tyrant was now crumbling down around their ears...


End file.
